L'Important c'est de Respirer
by Sophie1973
Summary: "Si tu bois ceci," dit-elle en lui tendant la bouteille," je veux bien me taire pendant un petit moment." amitié Damon & Caroline, et romance Stefan/Caroline. OS.


**Un petit OS post S2.** **Merci à ceux qui me lisent ! :p**

Damon avait demandé à Caroline de l'aider avec Stefan. Même si elle était encore jeune, elle était la seule assez forte pour le restreindre si besoin était.

Il savait que Stefan et elle avaient développé une certaine amitié, et il espérait qu'elle parviendrait à l'atteindre entre deux crises de manque.

Mais il ne s'était jamais attendu à la façon dont les choses avaient tournés.

* * *

><p>D'abord Caroline était la seule à faire la conversation.<p>

Elle excellait d'ailleurs à cet exercice.

Elle venait tous les jours passer une heure ou deux avec Stefan. Ils avaient déjà traversé la première phase, celle ou Stefan se mettait dans des rages incontrôlables et les envoyait tous les deux valser à travers la pièce. Beaucoup de seringues de verveine furent nécessaires, et ils durent l'attacher à plusieurs reprises.

Caroline en détesta chaque minute.

Heureusement c'était fini, mais elle n'était pas convaincue d'assister à une réelle amélioration.

Stefan était calme mais ne disait rien, ne la regardait même pas, ni d'ailleurs la bouteille de sang qu'elle apportait avec elle à chaque fois.

Alors elle parlait de trucs banals, des choses qui étaient probablement sans aucun intérêt pour Stefan mais au moins cela comblait un silence pénible et lourd.

Puis elle eut une idée.

"Si tu bois ceci," dit-elle en lui tendant la bouteille, " Je me tairai pendant un petit moment."

Il prit la bouteille et en bu l'entièreté.

Elle tint sa promesse et découvrit que le silence n'était finalement pas si inconfortable.

* * *

><p>"Alors, il parle enfin?" demanda Damon alors qu'elle remontait de la cave un après-midi.<p>

"Non." Elle hésita avant d'ajouter, "Elena veut le voir."

Damon secoua la tête. "Je suis sûr qu'il ne tient pas à ce qu'elle le voit dans cet état. Évidemment cela nous aiderait s'il daignait ouvrir la bouche."

Caroline sentit la colère et l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, et Damon Salvatore détestait se sentir impuissant.

"Je suis d'accord. C'est trop tôt." Elle refoula son sentiment de culpabilité. Elena était si reconnaissante de son aide, et la seule chose à laquelle Caroline pensait c'était d'avoir du temps supplémentaire seule avec Stefan, même s'il ne participait en rien.

"Il va aller mieux," dit-elle avec un sourire rassurant en pressant légèrement la main de Damon.

Il lui rendit son geste.

* * *

><p>Caroline avait été certaine que les premiers mots de Stefan seraient pour Elena.<p>

Elle s'était trompée.

"Comment va Damon?"

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il prenne la parole et elle resta silencieuse une minute.

"Euh...Il va bien. Tu ne l'as pas vu aujourd'hui?"

"Oui, je l'ai vu. Je veux savoir comment il va _vraiment_."

Elle n'était pas sûre de la meilleure façon de répondre à cette question, alors elle décida d'être honnête.

"Pas très bien. Il se sent coupable. Ce que tu as fait pour lui, Stefan...il ne sait pas comment le gérer."

Stefan hocha la tête, perdu dans ses pensées. Caroline pensa qu'il en était revenu au mutisme, quand il demanda, "Et toi?"

Elle était surprise – et heureuse – qu'il demande. Elle sourit. "Je vais bien. Je suis heureuse que tu sois là."

Et lentement mais sûrement, ils commencèrent à reconstruire leur amitié.

* * *

><p>"Je pense qu'Elena peut le voir maintenant," dit Damon après quelques jours.<p>

Caroline se raidit. Elle savait que c'était une question de temps. Stefan allait mieux, il avait même quitté la cave pour retourner dans sa chambre. Elle avait juste espéré...elle ne savait même pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait espéré.

"Bien sûr. Ok."

"C'est sa petite amie, Caroline."

"Je sais," fit elle avec un beau sourire factice.

Damon s'en allait lorsqu'elle demanda, "Est-ce qu'Elena réalise qu'elle n'a que la deuxième place?"

Il se retourna, fronçant les sourcils. "Que veux-tu dire?"

Elle lui adressa un regard entendu. "Parce qu'il t'a choisi toi, Damon. Il a choisit de tout sacrifier pour _toi. _Stefan t'aime plus qu'il n'aimera jamais Elena, même si c'est un amour différent."

Pendant une seconde elle crut qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer, mais il se ressaisit très vite.

"Ok, et où veux-tu en venir?" Lorsque ses émotions menaçaient de le submerger il passait toujours à l'agressivité.

Elle haussa les épaules. "Nulle part. C'était juste une constatation, et je me demandais si Elena en était consciente. Si toi tu en étais conscient."

Cette fois elle eut le temps de voir son visage se morceler. "Désolée. Oublie ce que j'ai dit. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires."

A sa grande surprise il revint vers elle et posa les mains sur ses épaules.

"Un petit conseil de la part de quelqu'un qui est passé par là : Vouloir t'immiscer entre Elena et Stefan ne servira qu'à te blesser. Fais moi confiance."

Elle grimaça et il soupira.

Trop tard.

* * *

><p>Assise sur le divan dans la bibliothèque, Caroline essayait de ne pas pleurer.<p>

Elena était en haut avec Stefan. Caroline ne voulait pas savoir ce qui s'y passait, et elle avait 'désactivé' son ouïe de vampire. Nul besoin d'infliger cela à son coeur déjà bien martyrisé. Elle avait vraiment été stupide de croire que leur forte amitié et leur complicité grandissante mènerait à autre chose.

Damon apparut devant elle avec un sourire compréhensif. Il savait.

Il lui tendit la main. "Si on allait se saouler?"

"Excellente idée."

Elle se leva et ils quittèrent la maison main dans la main.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Damon trouva Stefan en train de préparer un sac.<p>

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" demanda-t'il, étonné.

"J'ai besoin de partir un petit moment."

"Partir? Mais tu viens de rentrer!" s'exclama Damon, une pointe de colère dans la voix. Stefan arrêta son empaquetage et s'approcha de son frère.

"Partir là ou je ne vais pas éviscérer des innocents et être l'esclave d'un hybride cinglé."

"Je ne comprends pas. Qu'a dit Elena?"

"Rien. On a rompu hier soir."

Cette fois-ci Damon en resta sans voix. Stefan profita de l'opportunité pour continuer, "Je veux te remercier, Damon. Pour m'avoir ramené. Je savais que tu y arriverais. Mais il faut que je m'éloigne un moment. Je ne serai pas absent longtemps."

Damon s'éclaircit la gorge. "Tu veux de la compagnie?" demanda-t'il en détestant le ton plaintif de sa voix.

"C'est déjà prévu," Stefan répondit avec un sourire mystérieux, avant d'étreindre son frère pour la première fois depuis très, très longtemps. Damon, qui n'était généralement pas en faveur de ce genre de démonstration d'affection, le serra fort dans ses bras. Il aurait voulu dire un millier de choses à son petit frère, mais aucune ne semblait convenir. Il se contenta de murmurer, "Prends soin de toi."

* * *

><p>Caroline n'attendait plus personne à cette heure de la soirée, aussi fut-elle assez perplexe en entendant quelqu'un frapper à sa porte, et encore plus choquée de découvrir Stefan sous son porche, l'air très content de lui-même.<p>

"Ça te dit une petite balade?"

Elle eut un sourire éblouissant.

"Je pensais que tu ne me le demanderais jamais."


End file.
